Maybe Life ain't so bad!
by The Great Scoota
Summary: Rex Raptor works in a hbby shop and just as he's about to close a certain someone visits. RexSerenity One shot.


Maybe life ain't that bad  
  
Disclaimer: ....I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! (even though that would be very cool if I did)...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"See ya tomorrow,Rex!" a customer said as she left the hobby shop.  
  
Rex waved goodbye and sighed. he then walked over to the sign and switched it  
  
from 'Open' to 'closed'. Rex finally grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floors.   
  
Sadly, only a handful of people came by the shop, and only half of them bought anything.  
  
This fact made Rex worried. This shop had supplied him for work since he was 11 years old. At   
  
this rate, the store would go under and Rex would have to find a new form of employment.  
  
"Life sucks..." muttered the seventeen year old young man.  
  
He had been technically on his own since he was 10 years old, since his parents pretend-  
  
ed had decided to pretend he didn't exist. They occupied their time with Rex's little sister,  
  
Rachel Miss perfect. Rex scowled when he thought of his 16 year old sister, it's because of her   
  
that his parents ignore him. In fact, This was the reason Rex started playing duel monsters.  
  
His thinking was that if he became the world champion he would become famous. Then his parents  
  
would love him again and realize he was just as good as Rachel, If not better. He sighed,   
  
but so far his dream has been crushed by another duelist wanting the title time after time, after  
  
time in every tournament he's ever participated in. It made him feel even more worthless than   
  
usual.  
  
"Uhhhh...Hello?! Is anyone in here?!" A voice of a young lady said.  
  
Rex snapped back into reality and turned to look at the door. His eyes widened, outside  
  
the door was a gorgeous red headed lady looking inside the store for someone. Rex dropped his  
  
broom,then quickly ran over to the door and opened it for the lady.  
  
"C-C-Can I-I H-Help you,M-Miss?" Rex asked nervously.  
  
The lady smile sweetly, making rex's fae look more and more like a tomato.  
  
"Uh huh! Could you sale me some Dule monsters boosters?"  
  
Rex nodded and quickly walk over to the counter. He open the drawer where he kept all the  
  
boosters, then turned to face the lady.  
  
"How many do you want?"  
  
"Uhhh.. that depends...how much are they?"  
  
"About $3.99 each, but for you about $1.99 each?"  
  
The lady smiled.  
  
"Awww..Thank you! I'll take about six boosters,please."  
  
Rex got out the six boosters and put them on the counter.  
  
"So, you a big time duelist, or a collector?"  
  
"Neither the boosters are for my brother. He's a big time duelist!"  
  
"Really?! What's his name?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler!"  
  
Rex's smile faded. Joey Wheeler was one of the Duelists that kicked his butt over in the  
  
duelist kingdom tournament. The one duelist who was always better than him. The duelist that   
  
lowered his self esteem every time he called Rex 'Raptor Breath'.  
  
"..You okay? you look like your about to cry?" Joey's sister asked with some concern.  
  
Rex snapped back into reality and gave Joey's the best fake smile he could muster.  
  
"Hehehehe! I fine...I just realized it's time to close shop! My boss will kill me if   
  
I don't close soon.."  
  
Joey's sister gave Rex a look of recognition.  
  
"Wait a minute! I know who you are! Your face is on one of the covers of Duelist Weekly  
  
Magazine! Your Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist! My Brother told me all about you!"  
  
Rex smile fell.  
  
"Yep. I'm Rex Raptor, The Dino duelist,Aka 'Raptor Breath' second place in the regional  
  
championship, 69th place winner in the Duelist kingdom tournament, and last place winner in the  
  
battle city tournament...Yep that's me..."   
  
" I've always wanted to meet you! Joey told me you were the hardest duelist he's ever   
  
faced so far! You must be a great duelist! My name's Serenity and it's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
Rex stared at Serenity with wide eyes as she offered him a hand shake. He quickly recovered  
  
from the shock and shook serenity's hand while trying to stop himself from blushing.  
  
"uhhh...same to ya!"  
  
Serenity blushed slightly.  
  
"uhh..say how about you and I go out for Dinner? I mean if you want to?"  
  
Rex went two shades redder than usaual.  
  
"Are you serious? You wanna go out on a date with me?!!"  
  
Serenity blushed even more and nodded.  
  
"I-I'd Love to!! just let me close the shop up real fast and we'll go!!" Rex said with   
  
excitement.  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded.   
  
"okay I'll wait by the door.."  
  
Rex's heart skipped two beats when serenity gave him a kiss the right side of his face.  
  
This action gave him more insentive to finish closing the shop more quickly. All the while   
  
in the back of his head these 5 words kept going through his head.  
  
"Maybe Life Ain't that Bad..."  
  
THE END  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i wanted to do a romance fan fic with rex for a while now...I hope I did a good job on  
  
this fan fic..well please read and review...But...  
  
Dabura: No FLAMERS or else!!(Glares at flamers, who cringe)  
  
Thank you dabura! see ya all later!! 


End file.
